User talk:Tekka Ijuin
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 07:38, 27 February 2011 Orlesian Mystery Murder Congratulations! Your short entry was picked as one of the two winning entries for our latest promotion. with your name, country and the platform you would like the DLC on. :] --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 21:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Questionable Queries Orlesian Edition Congratulation! You have received a golden ticket for your questions for the Questionable Queries Orlesian Edition! Please send an to Tierrie with your name and address to receive your prizes. 22:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I assure you:craziness Mike, if you are reading this then you should know that you have to ban a user by the name of, Tunselous, if you see him on the chat or if you see one of his people, Fawkes235, ban them too, these people are... different if you need to understand try this wiki: http://tunselous.wikia.com/wiki/Tunselous_Archieves it's for the best, stay safe.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 07:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's been dealt with, thanks. 08:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Reporting problem to senior staff Hi Mike, Believe it! here. We need to discuss the issue we chatted about before. Bounds were overstepped. I saved the log files as recommended. Please respond as soon as you can through my talk page as I am now unable to access the chat. Please let me know how/where to post the file so you can see the proof yourself. Thanks. Believe it! (talk) 04:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) This is also pertinent, as the reasoning is laid out there. His banning is not because of a single event but a cumulative issue, the components of which have recurred more than once. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Believe it! Sorry about the late response, but I've already been given a copy of the log and have just finished reviewing it. The majority of your behaviour falls within what I would consider acceptable, however, towards the end you did belittle a fellow chat user in what can be considered an insulting manner. :That said, I also realize that no formal warning was issued to you, to cease and desist, before the 24 hour ban was issued, and I do apologize for that. I will be referring the appeal to the other moderators and we will get back to you with a decision ASAP. 08:59, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for addressing the issue Mike. I would still like to submit the chat log as well just in case there are any... differences in the one Iso submitted. Please advise on how to upload this file or where to copy/paste. ::Regarding the comment in question, I must point out that it was not belittling in any way. It was honestly a positive and constructive comment that I made to encourage the fellow member. My use of the term "non-effort" was true, as stated by the '''very same member who engaged in the non-effort. ::Using the log as reference you can see that the member said she rushed through the task. I asked why. She said she did not bother checking and did not read the provided material carefully. I said she failed then. She said she had 20 minutes to spare out of each section, then asked what I thought she failed at. I said she failed to do her best. She asked why she should do her best, to which I said because you (in the general sense) are supposed to. Also there was a joke from the movie Airplane in there somewhere. The member then obscenely told me to commit an indecent act on myself, a comment that I simply laughed off. Iso acknowledged this member's comment, or so I thought. I replied saying that such things do not offend me. Iso asked that everyone calm down. A different member then continued the issue by accusing me of making fun of the other member's efforts. He also requested that I stop posting (be silent). I said that I was NOT making fun of that member's non-efforts in an attempt to defend myself and explain my intent. I was then unjustly banned by Iso who abused her moderation privileges by denying my right to civil speech, by neglecting to address the member who actually posted an obscene message, as well as the member who continued the discussion after she requested all of us "calm down", which is not the same as asking us to drop the issue. ::Regarding Iso's second accusation toward me that I have ignored her requests to drop issues that she finds displeasing, I have another chat log proving that I did not ignore any of her requests, that I complied with them despite her bringing them up again, and that any past neglect of her requests was the result of submitting new posts at the same time as her request as well as chat lag, thus not giving me the chance to read her requests. The log also shows that she was aware of this explanation and acknowledged it. Thus, her NEW complaint about the same issue to you now is an intentional lie and another baseless attack on my character. I can prove all of what I say with chat logs. Please advise on how to submit these files so you can view the proof. Thank you again for your help Mike, the power and authority entrusted to you is well placed. Believe it! (talk) 18:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: Different? I appreciate neither the insinuation nor the slight upon my integrity. You may not agree with the reasons behind my decision, but I continue to believe the ban was necessary, and believe I was wholly objective in the matter. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 21:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Having not seen the log Iso submitted I cannot know if any parts of it were lost as a result of a possible program error on her computer or perhaps even a glitch in the wikia. I made no insinuation. I'm only making sure all the data is accessible so the staff can come to an informed decision. As for the ban's necessity, I believe the evidence speaks for itself. I broke no rules. I insulted no one. Believe it! (talk) 22:57, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::All my evidence is posted on my talk page Mike. I believe it exonerates me of any and all wrongdoing and shows where Iso was in error. Please review and refer other senior staff to it as well. I will abide by whatever decision you come to. Thank you again. Believe it! (talk) 03:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry to bring yet another problem to the attention of you and the other senior staff Mike, but the situation has gotten worse. Iso is now over on my talk page posting libel against me. She is claiming that she warned me multiple times of making posts that others find condescending and/or belittling. She posts no evidence of these warnings, and that is because the truth is that she never issued such warnings to me. I believe she is trying to justify her initial mistake as well as explain why she did not post a warning in the chat during the situation in question. She has also issued a threat that if I post my opinion in the chat and if her or other members consider it to be "opinion posted as fact", then I will be banned again. Iso has also posted that my replies to Gab and Ez on my talk page are condescending, when in fact they are posts made in my own defense, backed by proof from the chat logs. If I am not allowed to post in the chat nor defend myself from accusations, then there is no point in returning to the chat. I believe that Iso is abusing her moderator privileges and that the senior staff should discuss this with her at the least. Please take the matter into consideration. As always I will comply with whatever the staff decides. Believe it! (talk) 16:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hey again, and thank you for your continued patience. We are aware of what's going on, and we're moving as fast as we can to get a resolution for you. Currently we're waiting on an irrefutably cute cat to come back and cast his vote. As soon as that happens this will all be sorted meowt, hopefully. 17:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello again. It's been a while. Just popped in to let you know that I'm still interested in seeing the matter of my unjust ban from the chat and Iso's libel against me get resolved by the senior staff. Please let me know what the staff decides. Thank you. Believe it! (talk) 10:39, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi again, Believe It! :::The moderation team has agreed on some points and disagreed on others. At this time, after some discussion, we have opted not to overturn the ban. :::However, as there has been a difference of opinion on the validity of the ban, extra scrutiny will be applied to any further action that will be taken in regards to your situation. :::In return, the only lesson that we ask you take from this experience is to understand that the tolerances of people in a diverse social situation can vary wildly, and should some of them react negatively to certain things you say it would be prudent to not engage them in the same manner again. The results of doing so, as have been proven in this case, are unproductive for all involved. :::I hope that you find this satisfactory, and we look forward to having you back in the channel. 11:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I find it very unsatisfactory, but I accept the decision nonetheless. Thank you for taking the time to review the issue. I consider the matter resolved. Believe it! (talk) 22:57, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Seeking Seer Thank you Archangel Michael for you time and understanding, you are a better friend more than I could ever be to you... I apology for the rude manners I show on your modest Dragon Age chat room community- being inflicted upon your fellow comrades..... (sigh) ----''--Seeking Seer, (The Deceiver's Bane)'' 17:15, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :If you really do understand, then please modify your behaviour in the future. Unless you do, it will only lead to more unpleasantness for everyone. 17:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Good advice... I do whatever I can to be on my best behavior but I cannot promise you anything, humans are a image of imperfection destine to learn from each passing mistake throughout life and the beyond, well you can entirely blame me for such insolence mike.. you already know the people responsible for my undoing.. I won't mention it here... well so I can go back in the precious chat room of yours dear Sir right now or maybe not... ----''--Seeking Seer, (The Deceiver's Bane)'' 17:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________ GIVING IN INTO THE INFATHOMABLE BARRIER OF COMPLACENCY FOR THE GREATER GOOD...... During my temporary “exile” in the Wikia, I’ve done a lot of reflecting about the the things which you wish me to see and my denial of access in the chatroom- the prohibition of my presence in the community chatroom was well earn I should say, giving me time to ponder about my action... To the point, I.. the seeking seer, is willing to parley and make peace with Isolationistmage and his/her constituents including his/her formidable ally Gabrielleduvent, the discreet woman, Viktoria Landers, that lively Margerard, and Ezzdy..... I’m willing to go out of my way to be in good terms with this buch of individuals in preserving of this Plane’s stability,integrity, and among other things you hold so dear Michael Largness.... I’ll overlooked “ALL THE ATROCITIES” they inflicted upon myself and my sanity as long as they’ll extend the same courtesy... Hmm I’m writing this out of a need of closure and also I’m experiencing some kind of err-mm.... depression... I’ll do this out of favor for you Micheal and to finally settle this dispute among ourselves, I hope you’ll help me in this endeavor and relay this message to Isolationistmage’s constituents.... other issues shall be discuss on the chatroom... I’ll be gone for quite a while so I’ll leave this matter to you, my grammar isn't in good shape,so sorry for the inconvenience. I hope it meets to your likings.. ----''--Seeking Seer, (The Deceiver's Bane)'' 11:58, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year I wish, to our lost magician, a happy new year and I need to tell him that we miss him a lot! 18:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC)